


Bombalurinas troubles

by Demeandbomba



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Demeandbomba
Summary: Bombalurina is trying her best to get rid of macavity, unfortunately it isn’t working, poor queen, it is a bomba and Demeter story there’s just these first few chapters that have the tall ginger ugly cat in itEnjoy, I’ll be gracing this site again with a new chapters soon
Relationships: Bombalurina/Demeter (Cats), Bombalurina/Macavity (Cats)
Kudos: 1





	Bombalurinas troubles

“Come on Deuteronomy, you know it needs to happen, why won’t you send him up there, I need this!, he’s fucking crazy”, the tall Bengal cat hissed at Old Deuteronomy when she spoke the last words, Old Deuteronomy looked at bombalurina and held out her paw to bomba’s face, instinctively bomba moves her head down and rubbed it into her paw, “my dear bombalurina, you’ve made many mistakes my girl, leaving with macavity, abandoning Demeter when she needed you the most, and taking away jerrie and teazer but, I see the good still inside of you, we could protect you”, bomba pulled her head away and flattened her ears and stood up straight, “I don’t need protection!, I need him gone, either to the heaviside layer”, she stopped and turned around, “or some other way, I’ll be seeing you Deuteronomy”, with that bomba walked out of the Egyptian and stood to think, “he needs to go, he’s been in charge to long, time for a queen to run things”, “finally come to your senses have you”, this made bomba jump and extend her claws, as she spun around to attack her paw was pulled away by Plato and she was held up to face the voice, “what do you want tugger?” “That’s rum tum tugger to you”, swiping his tail across her face, “darling”, growling, bomba struggled against Plato but then turned her head to whisper in his ear “you know Plato, you look so much like your father, have the others noticed, have you told them at all, do they know who you truly are?” Plato didn’t flinch only dig his claws into her arms making her hiss, “trust me you two, let me go-“ “or else what”, tugger interrupted, “or else dear brother, you’ll have to deal with me”, macavity appeared in his usual fashion, making both toms jump and Plato dropping bomba, where she ran to macavity and nuzzled into his neck and wrapped her tail around his body, “macavity” tugger stood tall while Plato stood slightly back,, macavity sneered at tugger and turned his head back to bomb, “now my dear, what were you doing here, had I not shown up, what would’ve happened?, hmm”, bomba flattened her ears and pulled her head slightly down, “I...Er, I just came to see if Deuteronomy had chosen the cat to go to the Heaviside layer yet, and I tried to convince her to send you darling, I’m sorry for not telling you” macavity laughed and nuzzled bomba “oh my dear, thank you very much, but you know I don’t like you out of my sight, the same happened with Demeter, now she’s here, with these wretched cats” before bomba could say anything, she heard “bomba!, bomba!, you came back!” The Bengal cat spun around quickly to the voice and saw that it was Jemima running up to her, but stopped when she saw macavity. “Jemima!, honey where are you?” Demeter came round the corner and her eyes landed on bombalurina, the golden queen stopped and glared at the Bengal queen, “jemmie honey, come here we’re going back inside” before the young kitten could go back to her mother, macavity placed his paw on her shoulder stopping her, “what’s the rush young one?, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” “ow, your hurting me” “macavity let her go!, she’s done nothing, we should just leave, it’s getting crowded” bomba took macavitys paw off jemima’s shoulder and she ran back to demeter, demeter nodding appreciably at bomba, mouthing a ‘thank you’. Before she knew it, macavity had whisked them both away onto the barge and he held onto the scruff of her neck making her look at him, his piercing green eyes staring into her own, “my little bombalurina, what have I said about embarrassing me and trying to undermine me?, what’s gotten into you recently, running off without me, trying to run my empire while I’m away” her ears flattened against her head and he chuckled, “oh yes darling, growltiger has told me all about your little escapades, normally I wouldn’t mind, but griddlebone has said your planning on leaving, please tell me that’s not true, where would you go?,” bomba struggled against macavitys paw on her neck but then stopped, and sighed “griddlebone got it wrong, I’m not leaving, you know how jealous she gets, please mac, let me down, I’m sorry I embarrassed you”, smiling, macavity dropped bomba and she curled up against him, “that’s my bomba, your so good at listening” macavity chuckled and walked away to their shared room on the barge leaving bomba on the floor. ‘Griddlebone is going to pay’, bomba extended her claws and head for her room. 

“Griddlebone!, where the hell are you?!, bomba stormed into her room and found her asleep with that pirate cat growltiger, “come on griddlebone wake up, no amount of beauty sleep will fix growltiger’s appearance or your awful personality”, the white queen woke up with a start and approached bomba “you need to work on your entrances dear, what if I attacked you?”, the queens were now face to face and griddlebone tried to look threatening but this just made bomba laugh. She dragged bomba away from the sleeping growltiger, to a small room, “oh, griddlebone, I never knew, I mean I know I’m attractive, and I’m guessing tiger over there isn’t doing anything for yo-“ “just stop talking red, this is a quiet area, I’m sure you know I sold you out to macavity” the red queens ears flattened and she clawed at griddlebones arms, “oh yes!, I forgot about that, I completely blocked out Mac having me by the neck, telling me everything you and growltiger said, what do you have to say, huh?”, griddlebone Swallows and put her head down, “I’m sorry bomba, please forgive me, you know how threatening he can be” bombs expression softened, “I know darling, I know, I’m sorry for going off at you, I just don’t appreciate being manhandled like that”, the two queens nuzzled “so, what are we gonna do now, you didn’t answer me when I said about tiger not doing his ‘mate’ duties”, griddlebone scoffed at bomba, “I’ll have you know darling, my mate is doing just brilliantly thank you” bomba rolled her eyes, “sure he is, well, don’t say I didn’t offer, you have no idea what your missing out on,” the red queen winked and opened the door to growltiger awake and looking surprised, bomba smirked “well griddlebone darling, I must say that was very enjoyable, I’ll see you soon” smiling at a reddened griddlebone she walked out of the room and heard tiger hiss at her, ‘he’s so insecure’.

“Okay, so what’s the plan for when we get back?, we’re covered in garbage and we left with nothing. Macavity is gonna kill us” jerrie and teazer we’re walking back through the streets after trying to steal from a house, unfortunately it didn’t work as well as they hoped, they were found by the family dig and forced to jump into the garbage bin causing the disgusting smell they currently had on them. “Okay, we tell him the truth, we tried and failed, we ain’t magic” the twins laughed, while they were walking a voice caught their attention, “hey guys can I ask a favour”, “demeter!, dude, you proper gave us a fright, we ain’t as young as everyone thinks ya know’”, demeter laughed lightly, “sorry guys I just need to talk to you, when you see bomba could you ask if she’ll meet me in about an hour, I need to..er talk to her”, the twins straightened and their eyebrows rose “ooooooohhhhhhhhh to talk huh?, ssuuuuurrrrreeee, whatever you say, yeah well tell her, don’t you worry your pretty gold head” jerrie bowed and kissed demeters paw, teazer scoffed and pushed him over, “don’t mind him deme, he’s just got a screw loose up in the old noggin’, cmon Romeo”, demeter smiled at the two, they were so mischievous but lovable at the same time, sighing, ‘I hope bomba comes’.

“Oi bomba, we got somethin’ for you” Jerrie looked around for the bengal cat on the barge only to be met by macavity, “what do you want from my queen Jerrie?”, the ginger tom appeared from behind Jerrie spooking him making him stutter, “oh, erm, me and T found a spiky collar and thought it would go well on her, we ain’t got you one because you say you don’t like ‘feeling trapped’, could we give it her mac?”. Macs eyes narrowed at the small cat and he then pulled back “of course you may, just know, she’s very tired, if you know what I mean” winking he walks away and Jerrie giggles ‘I’m sure she ain’t tired’. 

“Knock knock! Bombi, mac told me you’d be tired but I got a present for ya” Jerrie bounced down the stairs to the room to bomba sat up admiring a pink collar in her paw, seemingly not noticing or hearing Jerrie at all, “Jerrie slowly approached the red queen and tried again, “bomba?, you doin okay?” Bomba shifted a little and turned to Jerrie “I’m sorry darling, I’m just, thinking,” she sighs and turns back to the collar “I’m trying my best to get rid of him, but Deuteronomy wont help me, I just want Demeter back” she sighed again and leaned into jerries neck, jerries ears picked up and he smiled “well, I’m here to make you a happy cat, deme stopped me and Teazer to ask to see you, she wants you to meet her at the Egyptian place”, bomba stood up and smiled widely “she really wants to see me?,” Jerrie nodded, the red queen hugged the young calico, “thank you so much Jerrie, ill go now, did you see macavity leave?”, “yeah, he went into the room where growltiger is, only just though, so I say you got some time” “thanks Jerrie”, bomb kisses him on the cheek and quickly sneaks about to the quiet streets of London.

Demeter was cold, she should be inside, and get here she was, waiting for bomba, ‘cmon bomba, please’, the golden queen shivered slightly and turning to face the wall to try to preserve some heat, after a while, she heard her “Demeter!”, she turned around the see the orange cat running towards her, demeter smiled wide and started running towards her, both finally colliding and hugging each other “I’m so happy you came!, I’ve missed you so much” the two queens stayed hugging for a few minutes just enjoying each others company, eventually they pulled away, “deme, why did you ask me here” bomba stood back to her tall form, demes smile faltered “I just really miss you, why are you still there, you should be here, with us, Jemima is missing her mamma,” bombas ears flattened “don’t, demeter just don’t,, you cannot guilt trip me, you and me both know I’m not her mother” Demeters expression faltered, “no!, I’m not I promise, please I didn’t mean to upset you, I…. I just want you back, we have so much fun, do you remember?” Demeter smiled and snaked her tail around bombas body, bombas eyes narrowed to her tail then back up to demeters face “I do remember demeter, I’m sorry for getting grumpy, just, everything’s a little rocky at the minute, I’m trying, I just need him to go, he needs to go to the Heaviside layer, then I can rule his empire, we can be together, just you, me and Jemima, how’s that sound?”, “but what about now, bomba I need you” “I know, but-, wait, what are you doing?” Demeter hasn’t been listening, instead she wrapped her arms around bomba and nuzzled her neck, softly licking at the skin there, “I don’t care bomba, do whatever you like, I just need you,” “your in heat?, is that the only reason you wanted me here?”. Demeter stopped her motions momentarily “no, it’s not the only reason, maybe, I just, miss you so much, so damn much, please just stay, fo a little while, she continued kissing bombas neck and the Bengal queen relented, pulling demes face up and kissed her harshly, “a little while baby” Bomba purred into the kiss.

“Where is she griddlebone?!” Macavity presses griddlebone about the whereabouts of bomba, “I got back and she wasn’t in the den, tell me where she is!” Griddlebone sat in her bed and stared blankly at the Tom in front of her, “listen maccy, you’ve got to work on being scary, this whole ‘pretending to threaten me isn’t working’, clearly, bomba went out to find someone who would actually ease her heat, so she didn’t have to ease your ego, it seems your getting a bit slow in that department as of late, maybe bomba needs someone with a bit more, energy, if you know what I mean” macavity pulled back and flattened his ears against his head, “I don’t know what she’s told you my white queen, but I can assure you, we’re doing just fine” and with that he stormed out of the den leaving a giggling griddlebone. 

“So, you missed me then darling” the two queens were intertwined, and demeters head placed comfortably on her chest, looking up at bomba she purred “I really did, I haven’t mated with anyone else since you left”, bomba cocked her head, “really?, it’s been 10 months deme, you held out all that time?, it’s a no wonder you had your claws out” bomba laughed and Demeter sunk her claws into her side, “ouch, okay I didn’t mean it, you were quite excited though darling” both queens laughed and kissed again, after a while both their ears pricked up to a sound of raised voices, “where is she?!, I know she’s here!” macavitys voice boomed over the junkyard and the Egyptian, demeter gripped bomba tighter “baby, what do we do?”, bomba looked at the scared queen below her, “it’s fine, it’ll be fine, you go around the back and out that way, I’ll just go out and distract him, don’t panic baby, we’ll be together again, I’ll see you soon” the two queens kissed passionately and parted ways.

“I don’t know where she is you mange filled rat!” Munk was stood, claws out and close enough to macavity that he could swipe him across the face, “well where else would she be?!,” “maybe she’s out getting a new mate, your getting old brother, she needs someone who can keep up with her, tha doesn’t seem like you anymore” they both hissed but before anymore could happen, “mac! I’m here, darling I’m here I’m so sorry, I was out hunting and wound up back here”, “bomba my dear you know you need to tell me when you leave, I get worried” he said nuzzling her neck, but stopped when he smelled her again, “who have you slept with???, your scent has changed” macavity sneered at bomba, making her roll her eyes, “please mac, you know I go out hunting, sometimes I meet a poor queen who needs some…..encouragement to steal things for me, their very willing after I’ve done with them” macavity grimaced, “well bomba you’ve certainly changed, finally using your flirtatiousness, maybe not for the right reasons though”, munkustrap interrupted Mac and bomba making her confront him, “oh munku, you don’t have to hide the fact you’ve always wanted me, such a shame you’ve never acted on it” she got close to his ear “can you smell my scent?, does it remind you of a certain golden queen, she’s truly special, a queen who does anything I say, why haven’t you mated her yet?, she could help you de stress, she’s good at that”, munku clenched his paws and closed his eyes, looking back at her he spoke softly “don’t hurt her bomba, don’t involved her in whatever crazy thing your doing, she deserves so much better, we both know that”. Bomba stepped back, surprised, looking back at macavity she reached out her paw, “let’s go home darling, I’m ready FYI sleep”, “yes my queen” munk looked at them “just stay away from us, you caused nothing but trouble, we don’t want you here anymore!” Macavity grabbed bombas arm and they both disappeared back to the barge. Letting go off his arm, bomba walked into her room, thinking about what munk said, she sighed ‘I would never hurt demeter, I don’t want to hurt anyone, I need him gone!’.


End file.
